


Flowers Are Prettier Than Me

by Screaming_Willow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aro Ace Jenna, Bi Jeremy, Demi Ace Christine, Flashbacks, Flowers, Gay Michael, Genderfluid Jeremy, Hanahiki Disease, He almost does, Hes okay tho, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kim Heere is the best dad/Abba ever, Meet-Cute, Mom and Squip Mentioned, Multi, No one dies., Other, Pan Brooke, Polyamory, Poor Jere, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Texting, Trans Michael, Well - Freeform, bi rich, groupchats, lesbian chloe, pan jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Jeremy has always loved flowers.Even now.He just thinks they look better not coming out of his lungs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I wanna write.  
> Friends: Will. Write your other stories.  
> Me: *making this* no Lekh lehizdayen.

When he was younger, Jeremy loved flowers.

He'd always pick them for Abba and Mama; always the blue ones. And when he met Michael; the prettiest red he could find. His Abba tought his how to make flower crowns. He placed on on Jeremy's head and declared him the prince. Jeremy giggled and hugged his Abba. Mama smiled. He husband and her young son, playing in the flowers.

-

When he was five, Abba got him a floral kit. He sat with his son and pointed out the flower. Abba likes Marigolds and Gardenias. Mama likes Roses. Michael likes Apple Blossoms. Mama didn't like the floral kit.

-

When he was seven, he wore floral leggings. Abba loved them. He complimented them and hugged Jeremy. Mama hated them. She nit-picked and criticized. Abba and Mama yelled at each other that night. Jeremy didn't even sleep.

-

When Jeremy was nine, Abba sewed a flower in the breast of his favorite cardigan. Jeremy wore it a lot after that. Mama frowned.

-

When he was ten, Abba took him to get frames for his new glasses. He was so happy when Abba suggested the bring Michael. This led to Jeremy yelling "MIKAEL" into the Heere's home phone.

Abba and Jeremy picked up Michael and went to the store.

While there, Abba browsed and talked to a nice lady who called herself a clerk. Jeremy and Michael raced around the store.

Jeremy, in his blind joy, ran into a display case. Multiple frames fell, but the perfect ones hit Jeremy straight in the chest.

Plastic dark purple frames with pink, red, and blue flowers. 

Jeremy loved them, Michael loved them. Win-Win.

Both boys ran to Abba, showing the frames. Abba chuckled, handing the frames to the nice clerk, who smiled. She asked Jeremy to sit own to make sure they fit and he could see.

She told Abba he'd get them in three to seven business days.

Jeremy told Mama all about them when they got home from dropping off Michael. Mama 'hmm'ed and went back to her newspaper.

-

When they got them, Abba slipped them on to Jeremy's face and booped his nose.

Jeremy giggled and skipped along side his Abba as they walked home. Abba told jokes and Jeremy told him about his school day. It was good. Until it wasn't.

-

Mama saw the glasses and yelled at him. She hit Jeremy; called him a girl. Abba yelled at Mama and she hit him. She cursed at him and yelled, "Its your fault, Kim!" and "You made him a pansy!". Abba yelled back. Mama huffed. She grabbed Jeremy's arm and strode towards the door. The little boy wiggled around, screaming for his Abba.

Abba yanked Jeremy from Mama's grip. Abba held him close. He spy curses at the woman, before finally saying, " Get out, Linda. Lekh lehizdayen."

Linda slammed the front door on her way out.

-

Abba and Jeremy cried and celebrated for the first week. They got Ice Cream and Michael came over for a sleepover. Abba made tea and cookies. 

-

Even to this day, Jeremy loves flowers. He just thinks they look better when they aren't forcefully coming out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy loves his friends, he really does.

Jeremy loved his friends! He really did. He got to know things he never did about them. Like: Brooke likes to sew and stitch (She sewed up Jeremy's cardigan sleeve. But then proceeded to stitch more flowers onto it.), Chloe was a fashion  _expert_  (She could make sweatpants and a Mets jersey look great if she tried.), Jake loved to read and write (He gave Jeremy a book called 'The Little Prince.' Even only a year old, it was worn and well-read.), Rich  _lived_  for dancing (He made Jeremy and the gang watch him and Christine do a 'Dirty Dancing' routine.) Christine was a huge fan of athletic sports, but she had a passion for Figure Skating. (She took the squad and did a bunch of cool ass moves.)

But when they are drunk and high? Yeah things get weird.

[ _A Fucking Mess._ has 6 people online.]

_mythicbitch: but like. wtf._

_gayer1: Chloe tf r u talking about._

_mythicbitch: ... aliens._

_bi bi bi: YO BITVH THF ME TOO._

_gayer1: i don't what?_

_wtfjacob: mike... Aliens dude._

_gayer1: fuck u jake and ur stuoid capitals._

_wtfjacob: Mike. Aliens Dude._

_bi bi bi: jakwy no._

_lohstpup: jakey yes._

_wtfjacob: thx brookie_

_lohstpup: no probs boo_

_seemerolan: I have so many receipts I'm so happy rn._

_mythicbitch: omfg jenny is the govt actuallyw atvhing???_

_seemerolan: Chloe wtf._

_wtfjacob: wtfchloe._

_mythicbitch: omfg_

_gayer1: jeeeerrry. I know ur awake. geert on._

_[JerryBear is online!]_

_JerryBear: Mikkal go to bed._

_JerryBear: please dude you are so high._

_gayer1: yeeeah._

_[Shakespearewasalie is online]_

_Shakespearewasalie: Go to bed, kids. Its 3 in the morning._

_seemerolan: k mom_

_gayer1: Kay Ina_

 

Jeremy watched everyone log off. Signing happily. His friends were silly and dumb and he loved them.

He loved them.

-

Once, Jeremy said something, and he had no choice but to give up.

[ _A Fucking Mess._ has 8 people online] 

_bi bi bi: jere_

_bi bi bi: jeeere_

_bi bi bi: what was the last thing you said to the squip_

_JerryBear: Lekh lehizdayen_

_mytichbitch: Jerry. Don't keyboard smash. Teeelll us._

_gayer1: Lekh lehizdayen is what he said._

_JerryBear: It's Hebrew._

_wtfjacob: hah. I knew what it said~_

_mythicbitch: stfu Jake._

_gayer1: kinda messed up that he'd say that tho._

_seemerolan: ?? wym._

_shakespeareisalie: Mikey what do you mean._

_lohstpup: what is it. mike . miiike._

_gayer1: sry Jere was giving me the okay to say it._

_JerryBear: it was 8 years ago. I don't care._

_lohstpup: what happened_

_JerryBear: "Lekh lehizdayen" was the last thing Abba said to my mother._

_bi bi bi: Abba?_

_wtfjacob: his dad._

_mytichbitch: why would be say that? rude much._

_gayer1: jeremys mom hit him and yelled at Mr.heere. she tried to take jeremy  to ohio with her. Mr.Heere stopped her. kicked her out._

_mythicbitch: ooo._

_seemerolan: :0_

_Shakespeareisalie: Finna throw hands._

_wtfjacob: Kim heere = best dad._

_JerryBear: yeah._

_JerryBear: hey what's your favorite flowers??_

_lohstpup: mums and dasies._

_bi bi bi: petunias_

_wtfjacob: forget-me-nots and bluebells._

_seemerolan: orange rose and blue tulips_

_Shakespeareisalie: red like roses fills my dreams-_

_mythicbitch: roses tulips daisies. Idk._

_mytichbitch: why?_

_JerryBear: need a new bouquet for my vase._

_mythicbitch: you like flowers?_

_Shakespeareisalie: he has flowers on his cardigan._

_bi bi bi: he made Brooke a flower crown._

_lohstpup: he braided flowers into jens hair_

_seemerolan: he had leaves in his hair when he was late for school and a flower sat in the middle. It looked like a crown and he didn't take it off._

_wtfjacob: he gave us flowers when we all became friends._

_gayer1: his glasses have flowers on them._

_mythicbitch: he has glasses!?!??!?_

_lohstpup: CHLO. Ur blind._

_mytichbitch: :((_

 

Jeremy loved his friends.

But then came that one day.

[ _a Fucking Mess_. has 8 people online.]

_wtfjacob: *pops the fucking confetti.*_

_gayer1: *picks up rich*_

_bi bi bi: itS A POLY._

_mythicbitch: congrats?_

_mythicbitch: wym tho._

_wtfjacob: Mikey Richie and I, are dating._

_lohstpup: OH SHIT CHLOE OWES ME TEN BUCKS._

_mythicbitch: damn._

_seemerolan: omfg I'm screenshoting this is so cute._

 

Jeremy stared at his phone. He watched as everyone congratulated them. He was surprised he didn't brake his phone.

A horrible feeling stirred in his chest. Jeremy stared, but had to look away, breaking into a horrid coughing fit.

When Jeremy pulled away, soft petals sat in his hand.

a forget-me-not petal, a yellow petunia petal, and a apple blossom petal.

 

A shame. He loved those flowers.

He loved his friends.

He loved some more than others, but for a reason.

He just wished he knew if they loved him the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asshole I know.  
> :)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A damn shame.

He had to hide it. Blow it off as a tickle in his throat or an urge to use the bathroom. He knew they had been suspicions, but he had to hide the pain.

The worst part? He kept them. He kept every petal, every bud. They never wilted, not even in the slightest. He'd stare at them, in the box with his old flower leggings, and he'd cough and smile, cough and smile, smile and cough. It's what he had to do, to keep them happy.

Them.

Those boys.

He'd stare at them, subtly (he had gotten good at that-). He'd watch them kiss and laugh and snuggle at lunch. Watch them bicker playfully, all the while keeping down the vines and the blossoms deep in his throat.

He threw up his first full flowers on February 14. Ironic. He had to stuff them in his pocket, and had begun to walk out of the room before any sort of confrontation.

That had failed. 

Jake had found him and asked if Jeremy wanted to come over that evening. Hold back the flowers, he agreed.

Once Jake left, the petals came in full force.

A damn shame.

-

**_[Christiiiiiiinnne!!!]_ **

_Mom: fuck._

_Gayest: >:0 _

_wtfjacob: Jere don't listen to her._

_bi bi bi: G A SP._

_Bear: fuck._

_valensike: who let my ba by s w ear-_

_lost: bear no!_

_Mom: shit._

_mom: damn_

_Bear: mothercket._

_Lost: typos_

_Bear: f uck._

_gayest: rt_

_wtfjacob: rt_

_bi bi bi: rt._

_valensike: not gonna rt._

_Bear: :(_

_valensike: only for you bear_

_valensike: rt._

_Bear: :)_

_lost: rt chlos statement._

_gayest: rt_

_wtfjacob: rt_

_Mom: rt_

_seemerolan:rt_

_bi bi bi: rt_

_Bear: :0_

_-_

**_[Our Bear]_ **

_Valensike: I love my son, Jeremy Heere._

_Lost: rt._

_Seemerolan: no more RTs, sweetie._

_lost: :(_

_Mom: that only works for Jere, brookie._

_Lost: NGL u rite._

_Seemerolan: *right_

_Bear: I'm lovingly offended._

_valensike: good._

_bear: yeah._

_lost: you good, sugar?_

_bear: yeah hon I'm good._

_-_

**_[Hmm.]_ **

_Valensike: I don't trust that._

_Gayest: ???_

_Valensike sent **SadBoi?.jpeg**_

_bi bi bi: who hurt him_

_wtfjacob: I'll kill them for him._

_gayest: hug him-_

_seemerolan: three kinds of people._

_valensike: jen! ho back and talk to him!!!_

_seemerolan: fine fine. I'll go talk to him._

_valensike: thank you._

_Valensike: anyway_

_Lost: He never calls me hon! He calls Jen hon! I'm angel or sweetie!_

_lost: Chris is babe or Chrissy_

_Lost: chlo is muffin!_

_Valensike: he has nicknames for us and I love it._

_valensike: but he seems out of it._

_wtfjacob: I invited over tonight! Maybe we can see why!_

_valensike: Jacob u fuckin idiot._

_wtfjacob: he said he'd go??????_

_gayest: but did he say it in English_

_wtfjacob: yeah_

_gayest: okay, then he might just be a little distracted_

_Gayest: maybe._

_Seemerolan: shut up everyone he's my son now and I love him._

_bi bi bi: receipts_

_seemerolan sent **gr8boi.jpeg**_

_valensike: amazing._

_-_

Jeremy knew they were suspicious. He just lay on his floor now.

He can't get up.

It hurts to much.

The petals surrounded him.

A damn shame, it is.

A damn shame.

-

**_[Hmm.]_ **

_Valensike: wait jake why did you invite him over?_

_bi bi bi: we all_

_gayest: wanna_

_wtfjacob: kiss_

_Gayest: Jeremiah_

_Wtfjacob: Liam_

_Bi bi bi: Heere._

_mom: acceptable._

_-_

_**A damn shame**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Willow= Will O'Ford.
> 
>  
> 
> Lekh lehizdayen - go fuck yourself


End file.
